FIG. 1A is a cross sectional view of a typical electrophoretic display apparatus 100. Referring to FIG. 1A, the typical electrophoretic display apparatus 100 includes a driving circuit 102 disposed on a substrate 101, an electrophoretic layer 103 disposed on the driving circuit 102, and a color filter layer 104 disposed on the electrophoretic layer 103. The color filter layer 104 is formed by steps as follows: A plurality of color filter films, such as filter films 104r, 104g and 104b, are sequentially disposed on predetermined positions of the electrophoretic layer 103 by a heat transfer printing process, and a transparent protecting layer 105 is subsequently adhered on the color filter layer 104 by an adhering layer 106.
FIG. 1B is a top view of the color filter layer 104 shown in FIG. 1A. Referring to FIG. 1B, after the transparent protecting layer 105 and the color filter layer 104 is adhered together by the adhering layer 106, the pigments of the color filter films 104r, 104g and 104b may fad and mix with each other, and problems of color mixture and color distortion in pigments may thus occur when the color filter layer 104 is formed.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved color filter and its manufacturing method to solve the drawbacks and problems encountered from the prior art.